Twigroot Tunnels
The Twigroot Tunnels are found beneath Twigroot Forest. A significant portion can only be explored by sealing the path back to the entrance, and it is impossible to return to previous levels until the exit has been reached. Walkthrough The southwest corner room is the first part that will be explored. Throw an item at the pressure plate to close the pit, and go to the end of the tunnel to get the Iron Key. Open the gate, and search the treasure chest within for the Round Key. Return to Twigroot Forest to proceed onward from there. The second and largest part of the level is reached from the stairs in the northwest of Twigroot Forest. The initial section is mostly linear, containing two Ratlings and an assortment of items. When you are prepared to see the dungeon through, go through the gate. Stepping on the pressure plate will cause the pits in the room to open, sealing you inside. A hidden button in a corner closes the pit in the south, allowing you to proceed. The Four Plagues The path to your left leads to this minor puzzle. The room contains four alcoves, labeled "Disease", "Cold", "Famine", and "Battle". Put a Healing Potion, the Frostbite Necklace, a piece of food, and a weapon in the respective alcoves to open the gate in the back of the room. This area is a dead end, so after gathering up the items you need, go back the way you came. The path that was on your right leads to a Crystal of Life, where you can do any healing needed before moving on. As you move down the corridor, you will spot the Trickster; he will immediately run through the gate and lock it behind him. The room in the north doesn't hold the key you'll need to follow him, but a detour there will prove useful. The Nest As the name suggests, this crescent-shaped room contains various Ratlings and Rat Swarms. Wargs can be seen behind several gates, but you won't be able to do anything with them yet. The right path holds little of interest yet, so move left. Awaiting you at the end is a puzzle, one which advises you to "Be quick". Pressing the button will cause the door to open and a Poison Bolt to be fired by the demon's head behind you, but don't be too hasty—the pit will open first, so back off and wait until it closes again to hurry through the door. Your reward, a Power Gem, waits inside. The button inside does the same sequence of steps as the button outside, allowing you to exit. As you leave, you'll find that the gates holding the Wargs have opened. Philosopher's Stone Taking the path south will lead you to the next puzzle, introducing the Philosopher's Stone mechanic. Drop an item on the pressure plate to activate it, then push the stone east to get through the path it's blocking. Through the grate, push it south, then push it onto the tile glowing orange. The gate in the southwest will open, giving you access to a Windgate. Enter it to teleport into the room in the northwest. Taking the Brass Key from the alcove will cause the exit to be gated off, and several hidden rooms with undead enemies to open up. After dispatching them, search the room next to the gate for a button to reopen the exit. Bring the key back to follow the Trickster's path. As you exit the tunnel, the gate behind you will close, sealing you in once more; throw the switch next to the pit to close it. The Trickster will approach from the east side of the gate and unlock it, starting a miniboss battle. The Trickster In this battle, the Trickster will mostly try to run from your attacks and throw the occasional Rock at you. The main danger, though, is that he will throw the multiple switches around the room. These will either open passages filled with Turtles, or open closed pits throughout the room. He's as vulnerable to a pit opening beneath his feet as you are, but this is inadvisable—he isn't particularly likely to take the Windgate back up, so you'll probably have to drop down anyway and continue the fight a floor down. After the Trickster takes sufficient damage, he'll drop the key to the exit and a Note identifying himself. Take the Power Gem and continue eastward. This tunnel is the last, and will finally lead you to freedom. Throw the switch to open a passage back to the Crystal of Life, for any future visits, and then take the stairs up to Twigroot Forest. Monsters * Mummy * Ratling * Rat Swarm * Turtle * Undead Archer * Undead Soldier * Warg * Miniboss: Trickster Items Weapons * Blowpipe * Cudgel *3 Darts * Frost Bomb * Machete *50 Pellets * Quarterstaff * Reed Cuirass * Reed Helmet *2 Shurikens * Whitewood Wand Armor * Leather Brigandine * Leather Cap * Leather Pants * Rogue Vest * Spidersilk Robe * Tattered Cloak Consumable & Ingredients *3 Blooddrop Caps *4 Bread *2 Energy Potions * Falconskyre *2 Lizards on a Stick * Mudwort *2 Potions of Dexterity * Potion of Willpower *2 Salted Sausages *2 Salted Sea Bass * Turtle Egg Miscellaneous *2 Brass Keys * Compass * Iron Key *2 Lock Picks *3 Notes *2 Power Gems * Recipe (Shield Potion) * Round Key * Sack * Scroll of Force Field * Scroll of Ice Shards * Scroll of Shield * Torch Secrets * In the first portion of the level, search the south wall of the treasure chest room for a hidden button. A small room containing an Undead Soldier will open; defeat it and look through the room to find a Whitewood Wand. * Solving the Four Plagues puzzle counts as solving a secret. Inside the unlocked room is a Spidersilk Robe and a Potion of Willpower. * After the Wargs in the Nest have been released, search the southeastern cell's walls for a small button. Press it to open a passage in the back, leading to the Rogue Vest. * In the Philosopher's Stone room, there is a hidden button on the north wall. Press it to open a nearby room containing a Ratling, Lock Picks, and a Leather Brigandine. * In the same room, a hidden button is on the wall across from the Windgate. Press it to open the wall next to you, releasing a pack of four Mummies. Beyond them is an Energy Potion and a Potion of Vitality. * After going through the Windgate, the torchlit alcove in the west holds a secret button. Pressing it will open the wall next to you, giving you access to a Reed Helmet and Torch. * In the room where you battled the Trickster, the enemy-filled room in the southeast holds a hidden button. Press it to close the pit along the south wall, then stand on it to look for another hidden button. It will open the wall next to you, giving you access to 10 Pellets and a Potion of Dexterity. * In the room with the exit stairs, search the northern alcove for a hidden button. It will open a passage in the east, where you can find 10 Pellets and a Reed Cuirass. * After falling down a pit in the Trickster's Room, look for a shelf labelled the "Shrine of Gluttony." Place 3 food items in the alcove to open the wall next to it. In the back of this room is a Tome of Health. Category:Isle of Nex Locations